Piano
by dragonsong94
Summary: What if Bella found the courage to go into the Cullens house in New moon. Perhaps Bella learned to play the Piano. How would the story go from there. For Luner Hale's contest. One-Shot Complete


For Luner Hale's contest.

Piano

Bella Pov

**I knew I shouldn't be here. They left along time ago. But it was just after the first time I came here, after **_**they**_** had left. That I had come back. Jacob wasn't here for me anymore, so I came back. I don't know what possessed me to do it. I just did it. **

_**Flash back**_

**I shook as I walked up to the door. My entire essence screamed for me to run. I just couldn't run though. I had to stay, had to see if it was empty. It was…mostly. I could see one or two things. A dining room table. They wouldn't need it. There was something on it, I would look in a minute, but now I had a mission to do. I walked up the steps. There hanging on the wall was a picture of **_**them**_**. I grabbed it. It was small enough to fit in the bag hanging off my shoulders. I didn't look at it. I wouldn't finish my mission if I did. I would break down. I walked through the rooms. One small thing left in each room. In Carlisle and Esme's a small piece of paper containing a recipe. **

**In Rosalie's and Emmett's the Cu- **_**their**_** crest. **

**In Jasper and Alice's a Barbie Bella outfit. Now the one room I had come for. I slowly walked to the door and rested my hand on it. It creaked open. There, all his stuff, his music, couch, sheet music, c.d.s, clothes. I couldn't help it anymore. It was him, I hit my knees and began to cry. It was hours before I gained enough sence to go back downstairs. **

_**His **_**piano was down their. I walked over to the dining room table. There was a letter addressed Bella. **

_**Bella,**_

_**I saw you would come here. I am so sorry. I can't tell you why he left, he would see that. But we still love you Bella. Emmett says hi Bellsie. We cant believe he is doing this. I..there is something for you in each room. Expected **_**his**_**. Don't go in there.**_

_**I… look there is another sheat in here. It has our key and everything. Please feel free to come here as often as you like. Learn to play. **_

_**We love you**_

**us.**

**She signed it us. She knew I would come. She knew it would hurt to read their names. But I could come here as often as I like and play **_**his **_**piano. I could do this.**

**-**_**end flashback-**_

**So here I am ages after Jake told me about his uh, furry little problem. I was where Victoria could find me. I didn't care I was going to play. But what to play. I was wearing Alice's outfit, should I play that melody? But I was also wearing the family crest. Should I play their family's song? Maybe I should just play what I felt.**

**I pulled the folded music out of my bag. I placed it on the piano. And set my fingers on the keys.**

**(My Immortal -Evanescence.) **

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fearsAnd if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leaveYour presence still lingers here and it won't leave me aloneThese wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of meYou used to captivate me by your resonating lightNow, I'm bound by the life you left behindYour face it haunts my once pleasant dreamsYour voice it chased away all the sanity in meThese wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of meI've tried so hard to tell myself that you're goneBut though you're still with me, I've been alone all alongWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of me, me, me**_

"**Bella?" I heard a voice. **_**His voice.**_** "Bella? Is that you?" I turned. He was standing their. I haunted look on his face, but at the same time, hopeful. His hand went to the bridge of his nose. "It can't be you. You killed your self. Weeks ago. I went to Volterra, to be with you. Alice stopped me. I live for weeks thinking you were dead. You must be. Alice would know if you weren't."**

"**Edward?" I finally made my voice say. His hand dropped. His mouth opened in awe. **

"**Bella?" I nodded. "Bella!"**

"**You came back." I said.**

"**I wanted to visit you. I thought I would just find your grave love." He said opening his arms to me. Not even noticing what he said, I threw myself at him. I berried my head in his neck.**

"**Are you here to stay?" I asked.**

"**Forever love." Love. **_**love? **_**I was still his love!**

"**But you don't want me." I said confused.**

"**I told you that to make you let go. When I told you that it was the blackest kind of blasphemy." He told me, his black eyes looking into my soul. "Lets go talk, in my room." He swung me to his back bridle style, and ran to his room. **

"**Tell me." I said. He started into his explanation. We sat there for hours. Telling our stories. All of it, no more secrets. I noticed that the rest of the family slowly started coming into the room and sitting down cross legged on the floor. When we were done, Edward kissed me so lovingly it lead me into epiphany. **

"**You love me." I said in awe.**

"**More then you could ever know." I smile and the family sighed in an awe and stood in the same moment. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood to. Just as I had moments ago (or at least that's how it felt, it was really hours ago,) I threw myself at the Cullens. They mobbed me together. No one person holding onto me longer then the other. **

"**Bella. Its late and as much as I don't want to leave you, shouldn't you go home. For Charlie." Edward said, with much strain in his voice. **

"**No. He knows that I won't be home." I said. "Its been forever since I spent a weekend at home. If I'm not with Jake. I'm here all of my free time. Ever since I got Alice's note. I stayed here weekends, long weekends, and now school breaks. He doesn't know where I am, but he knows I am safe."**

"**Bella." Edward said. "My leaving did no good did it." **

"**Its about to get worse." Alice said. "The Votary know she lives. We have to change her"………**

**Song My Immortal by Evanescence. **


End file.
